


My Definition of You

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, i rated it explicit because i'm not sure where this will go in the future, there may eventually be explicit things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random Mavin drabbles, that I do as warmups to get in the mood to write my longer fics. There is literally no telling what you may get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> College!AU. Gavin is unable to continue work on his thesis, and gets stressed. Michael calms him down.

As he ran his hands through his hair, Gavin looked vaguely reminiscent of a mad scientist.

Random papers could be found throughout the dorm room, stacks of class notes and research on the shared desk. Michael, his roommate and boyfriend, sat slightly off to the side, his face showing blatant concern. Gavin had been working non stop on his science thesis for months, and even though he still had more time to complete it than had passed, the stress he was experiencing was obvious.

Apparently, he had hit a snag in the works, and had been unable to do anything for the past week. The frustration had built up until he couldn't take it anymore, slamming his hands violently down on the desk.

Unsurprisingly, the action had its own result, sending a stack of papers scattering over the floor. That was all it took for Gavin to break, folding his arms on the desk and burying his face into them. Michael was on his feet in a second, quickly making his way to his side.

Putting his hands cautiously on Gavin's shoulders, he began to rub at them. He heard the other man let out a sigh before Gavin was sitting up, locking eyes with Michael. Michael had never seen Gavin look so tired, and immediately he found himself wanting to help.

However, before Michael was able to say a word, Gavin was speaking up. "It's bloody ridiculous Michael," he groaned, pushing a hand through his own hair and tugging on it once more. "I should be able to figure this out, I don't understand why it's so fucking difficult."

Michael knit his eyebrows together slightly, placing his hand on the side of Gavin's face. "Maybe you've just been working on it for too long," he said quietly, running his thumb softly over the other man's cheek. Gavin tilted his hand towards Michael's hand, placing his own on top of the other's a moment later.

"But Michael, I know I can do it."

"Of course you can Gav," Michael said confidently, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're fucking smart. Sometimes you just need time; to work on it, to figure things out. It's obvious you don't like it, but it's fucking true."

A sigh escaped Gavin's lips as soon as he had finished saying the words, and the look on his face made it seem like he was in physical pain. Then Michael was leaning down, pressing their lips together firmly, pulling away just a few seconds later.

"What say we go out?" He asked, grabbing Gavin's hands and pulling him to his feet. Gavin looked hesitant, but Michael continued just the same. "We can go out for dinner, and you get a break. Then, when we get back, you can explain to me what the problem is. I won't be able to help, but maybe talking about it will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael refuses to give Gavin the last piece of pie, but Gavin insists.

He wouldn't give him the last piece of pie.

No matter how much Gavin had begged, how desperate he had tried to make himself seem, Michael had refused. Now, despite the fact that they were both grown men, Michael was clearly making a show out of eating it, emphasizing each bite and making noises of pleasure as he chewed.

Gavin was seated across from him, arms crossed over his chest as he stared. It wasn't so much the pie itself that was the problem, but rather the idea that Michael was unwilling to share. He knew it was a ridiculous thing to get upset about, but he couldn't help it.

The fact that Michael had made the decision to rub it in wasn't helping.

"Man Gavin, this is so fucking good," Michael hummed, causing Gavin to narrow his eyes in frustration. "You know, you should get some. Oh wait, right. This was the last piece." He sent a cocky grin in Gavin's direction as soon as the words had passed his lips and Gavin tried his best to ignore him. However, a moment later he was speaking up, despite his attempts to hold himself back.

"No need to be such a bitch about it, Michael."

"I got to it first," Michael replied with a grin, "not my fault that you're fucking slow."

That was all it took for Gavin to break, getting to his feet and circling around the table to stand by Michael's side. Michael shrank back slightly at that, but he stood firm, staring up at where the other man was towering over him.

Before either of them had a chance to say a word, Gavin was lunging forwards, scooping the majority of the whipped cream on the middle of the piece onto his finger.

"Gavin, no-" Michael protested, but he was cut off by Gavin pushing his finger into his mouth a moment later. "You fuck," Michael groaned, rolling his eyes. "That was my fucking whipped cream you dumbass, and pumpkin pie isn't any fucking good without it."

Gavin, whose mouth was still full, couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "You can get more."

"That was the rest of it!"

"Then we're even."

Narrowing his eyes, Michael was rushed forwards, pressing their lips together a moment later. Shocked by his boyfriend's sudden movements, Gavin hesitantly began to kiss back. Then Michael was pushing his tongue into Gavin's mouth, sweeping out the remainder of the whipped cream.

As soon as the deed had been done, Michael was pulling away. He swallowed immediately, and Gavin pouted. "Michael," he whined, shooting the other man a pitiful look. "That wasn't very nice."

Michael couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You're ridiculous," he muttered, picking up the plate he had been eating off of a few minutes earlier. Then he was holding it out to Gavin, shaking his head fondly. "You can have the rest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wants to kiss Michael in the rain.

"Come on Michael, it'll be fun."

A frustrated noise passed Michael's lips as he stared intently at Gavin, trying to decide if he was joking. "But it won't though," he countered, running a hand through his hair. "It'll be cold and weird and our clothes will stick to us. Plus, people will probably give us weird looks."

It was raining, and Gavin was desperately attempting to drag his boyfriend outside. "Michael," Gavin whined, extending the length of his name, "I've always wanted to kiss you in the rain. It's bloody romantic, and we don't do that enough."

Michael scoffed, trying to prevent the smile that began to form at his words. "Neither of us are very romantic people Gav, that's why-"

Immediately, Gavin was cutting him off, a pout on his face. "Just one kiss Michael?"

At first, Michael wanted to refuse, but the look on Gavin's face was far too much for him to resist. "Fine," he groaned, grabbing the other man's hand and ignoring his squeals of excitement.

The second they had stepped outside, Michael was regretting his decision, as the rain was much heavier than it had appeared. Instantaneously, the two were completely drenched. However, before Michael could complain, Gavin was sliding an arm around his waist, pulling him flush up against his chest.

For a moment, Michael stared at him, biting his lip slightly before shaking his head. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. "We're fucking soaked. It's not romantic; what it's going to be is a mess when we go back inside."

Gavin smiled lightly, placing his hand on the back of Michael's neck and pulling him forwards until their lips were less than an inch apart. "You need to stop worrying so much, love," he murmured quietly before pressing his lips to Michael's.

Despite his annoyance, Michael couldn't help himself from giving in, running a hand through Gavin's soaked hair and pulling him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is the shittiest art thief ever, and Michael is his target.

Michael wasn't sure what had alerted him of the disturbance.

None of his alarms had been set off, and there had been no giveaway noises. The floorboards hadn't creaked, the windows hadn't shattered. Everything had remained entirely intact. Yet somehow, Michael had known that something was wrong.

It wasn't a secret that Michael was a collector. He was very well known on a professional basis, his personal compilation of paintings and sculptures better than most museums. Any time an especially valuable piece was up for auction, you could bet your ass Michael would be there.

One day, an urge to check on his collection had come over Michael. Seeing as he had nothing better to do, he had complied. What he hadn't expected was to find someone standing in the room where all of his most valuable possessions were located.

The intruder was standing with his back to the door, hands on his hips. He was dressed in all black, despite the fact that it was still light outside, and the room was just as bright.

If Michael had been smart, he would have remained quiet, proceeding to back away and call the police. However, in his shock, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What the fuck?" Michael exclaimed, and the other man's body tensed instantaneously. As he spun around, Michael watched as the color drained from his face. Truthfully, Michael wasn't sure he was too far from the same. "W-what are you doing here? In my fucking house?" His voice broke on the first word, and he swore silently, hoping the other didn't notice.

Confidence was key, he told himself.

"I uhhh," the man stammered, and even with the few syllables, Michael could tell that he was clearly British. "Sorry love, I seem to have gotten lost."

Michael almost laughed at his words, but he managed to hold himself back. "You got lost?" He asked, his voice a lot harsher than he felt. "And you just managed to wander past an assload of security into a room full of valuable art? You expect me to believe that bullshit?"

Shifting from foot to foot, the man shot him a weak smile. "My name's Gavin," he offered, and again Michael had to resist a laugh. He was the worst thief ever, and it appeared that he was unarmed.

"That's irrelevant, Gavin," Michael replied, making sure to put special emphasis on the name. "You're here to steal shit, that's obvious. Give me one good reason that I shouldn't call the fucking cops."

Gavin squared his shoulders at that, though his eyes darted nervously around the room. "Because I haven't stole anything?" He said, his voice more of question than a statement. Nevertheless, Michael knew it was true.

"Maybe not," he said firmly, "but you did break into my house."

The look that washed over Gavin's face was one of pure desperation, and Michael almost felt bad. Before the other was able to reply, Michael was speaking up again. "However, since you're kind of attractive, and you haven't really hurt anything, you can go. But if you ever come back, I swear your next fucking stop will be a goddamn jail cell."

"You think I'm attractive?" Gavin asked, a bit of a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to ban me from coming back?"

Narrowing his eyes, Michael stuck up his middle finger and worked to fight back a blush. "You just tried to fucking rob me, asshole. Very poorly, might I add."

By that time, a full grin had made it's way across Gavin's face, and he walked towards the entrance of the door, stopping a few inches away from Michael. "You're right, I suppose," he said, an air of amusement in his tone. "But don't be surprised if I knock on your door someday soon. I'm quite curious as what you'd do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin meet in the rain and end up sharing an umbrella.

When Gavin had left that morning, he hadn't taken the possibility of rain into account.

Despite the fact that he lived alone, he lacked a driver's license, which made getting to places difficult. At times, he was able to talk his friends into giving him a ride, but when they refused- which was more often than not- he was forced to find other options. Many times that option was walking.

Generally, Gavin tried to look at the forecast ahead of time, but on that particular day he had been rushed. When Gavin had woke up that day, he was already late for work. He had thrown on his clothes as quickly as possible, rushing out the door mere moments later.

He was already halfway there when the downpour began.

"Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath, lifting his hands above his head in a poor attempt to stop the rain from hitting him. "The one day I can't check the weather, it fucking rains." Quickening his pace, Gavin tried his best to not let himself get annoyed.

In his haste, Gavin forgot to look where he was going.

A second later he was colliding with another body, and an irritated voice reached his ears. "Watch where the fuck you're going, asshole."

Gavin's head snapped up a moment later, and the frustration was blatant on his face. "Well sorry," he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, "but it's not my fault that I got caught in this stupid rain."

Understanding washed over the other man's face almost instantly, and Gavin almost felt sorry he had been so rude. Then the other man was speaking up again.

"Right," he muttered, scratching at the back of his neck with one hand. The other held an umbrella over his own head, and Gavin felt a pang of jealousy. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm just as pissed about this downpour as you are." He hesitated slightly, and Gavin impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for him to step out of the way.

"Where you headed?" The other man asked, and Gavin held back a groan.

"None of your bloody business, is it? I don't even know you."

"I'm Michael," he replied, sticking out his hand. Gavin glared at it for a moment, but then his shoulders slumped and he gave in. Grabbing Michael's hand in his own, he shook it firmly before pulling away.

"Gavin."

"Okay well, to make up for how much of an asshole I was, how about I walk you to wherever you're going?"

"We're not in high school, I don't need an escort."

"I have an umbrella," Michael snapped irritably, "and I'm trying to fucking help you. No need to be a bitch about it."

At his words, Gavin's face softened, and he resisted the urge to face palm. "Sorry, I guess I'm just-"

"Cold and wet, I've noticed," Michael interrupted. "Which is why I'm fucking offering you a goddamn umbrella. Don't worry about it, I understand."

After several moments of allowing his eyes to scan Michael's face, Gavin finally nodded, strolling forwards and stopping just a few inches away from the other man. "I think I'll take you up on that offer, even though your umbrella is sort of small. Close proximities and all that."

A smile tugged at the corners of Michael's lips, and Gavin could have sworn he saw the slightest traces of a blush. "Trust me, I don't mind."


End file.
